


【翔润】Game Rules 01（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 01（ABO）

“哈……哈……”粗重的喘息声，从狭小昏暗的衣帽间里传出来，一起逸散在空气中的，还有一股芒果混合着荔枝的信息素味道。

这两样信息，无一不告诉正在靠近的樱井翔，里面有一个Omega正在发情。好看的眉头皱了起来，老实说，他有些生气，常年生活在国外，有些观念很难改变，即使回国已经半年了，还是觉得自己跟这里的生活格格不入。

在欧洲的任何地方，Omega在任何公共场合发情都必须马上注射抑制剂，如果抑制剂不在身上，就要进入最近的隔离屋，通知家人或朋友送来抑制剂，注射之后方可离开。原因很简单，在现代这个ABO比例3：6：1的世界，Omega在大街上或者商场里突然发情，太容易引起混乱了。

甚至，如果Omega在公共场合发情后没有及时采取措施，警察有权利将其逮捕，强制注射抑制剂后拘留十五天。尤其是在他生活了十六年的英国，尤为如此。

但是回到日本之后他就发现，这个国家既没有防止Omega突然发情的隔离屋，也没有必须当街逮捕发情Omega以免引起混乱的律法。如果东京都的警察在街上发现了一个正在发情的Omega，这些巡逻的Alpha和Beta男性大概会直接上了这个Omega吧。

这样禽兽的事情，樱井翔当然不会去干，但是天生的责任感，让他无法放着这个衣帽间里的Omega不管。

口袋里常年备着Alpha抑制剂片剂，如果情况不对自己就吃几片好了。

从这个信息素的浓度来看，这个Omega应该至少发情半小时以上了。他躲在小衣帽间里，也是怕影响别人吧。想到这儿，他又为刚才错怪了这人感到抱歉，兴许他只是忘了带抑制剂。

衣帽间里接下来传出来的话让樱井翔生生顿住了脚步。

“难受么？哥哥？”年轻的声音，恶意满满的语调，带着轻佻，带着浓烈的占有欲，听得人心里极不舒服，同时，另一种信息素飘了出来，像是酒精混合着大量薄荷和一点油漆的味道，说不上难闻，但非常刺鼻，很明显的Alpha信息素，侵略性极强。

Omega没有吭声，先前的声音继续说道，“别不说话啊，亲爱的哥哥，润哥哥，你难受么？”

“……难，难受，哈……”Omega艰难开口，这几个字，像是从喉咙里挤出来的。

“我这里有抑制剂呢，润哥哥，”年轻人似乎很高兴，“是可以让你不那么难受的抑制剂哦！想要吗？”

“快，快给我，嗯……”Omega很焦急，时间拖得越久，他发情的程度就越深，连呻吟声都快忍不住了。

“啧啧啧，这可不是哥哥跟弟弟说话的态度哦！你要求我，求我说，‘好弟弟，哥哥要难受死了，求求你了，快给我。’你要这么说，我才会给你。”

“……”

“要不然还是我亲自帮你吧？”

“好，好弟弟，哥，哥哥要，要难受，死了，求，求求你，快……给我。”仅凭想象，樱井翔都能知道这个Omega脸上是怎样的难堪，居然这样侮辱人，对象还是自己的哥哥，听他话里话外的意思，这个弟弟还对哥哥有着别样的觊觎之心。

“好啦好啦，这就给你，张嘴吧，润哥哥，你给我口，让我舒服了，我就给你打抑制剂。别那么看着我，你放心，我吃了抑制剂的，不会标记你的，我保证。”

樱井翔再也听不下去了，他迅速返回大厅，端了两杯红酒，一杯直接浇在脸上，随手把空杯子搁在一个台子上，拨乱头发，扯开领带，敞开西装外套，抠出三片抑制剂用一口红酒送下，迷蒙了眼神，摇晃了脚步，跌跌撞撞向衣帽间走去。

 

天黑之前，下午五点。

站在这幢三层大别墅门口，樱井翔递上请柬，脱下外套，在仆人的引领下进入大厅。前天是元旦，今天在这座堪比豪华会所的别墅中，举办着警视厅厅长外孙女的五岁生日宴会。樱井翔代表着樱井财团，前来参加这次宴会。

这是他自英国归来后第一次单独参加这样的聚会，父亲有意让他多跟这些上流社会的人士接触，以此积攒自己的人脉，为将来继承社长一职做好准备。

对此，樱井翔并没有什么意见，弟弟和妹妹都明确表示过对经营公司没有兴趣，作为家中长子，有责任也有义务接过父亲的衣钵。

今天的聚会，名义上是给小孩子庆祝生日，实际上受邀前来的人都心知肚明，这不过是给各界高层们聚在一起进行利益交换找个借口罢了，小孩子们放到一个房间里玩一玩，闹一闹，七八点钟也就散了，接下来的时间才是重头戏，觥筹交错一定会持续到深夜。

这里和伦敦非常不同，也非常相像。生活习惯和社会制度的差异太大，以至于回来七个多月了，樱井翔还是没有完全适应日本的生活方式和生活节奏。但是跟着父亲出席了几次活动和聚会，日本的精英政要们，跟英国贵族和大商人也没什么差别，一样的虚与委蛇，一样的满脸假笑，一样的表面光鲜实际上私底下藏的尽是龌龊。

在英国那些年，舅舅带着他参加了大大小小无数宴请，无数活动，正式的非正式的官方的私人的，对于他们这一套，樱井翔熟悉得很，也能应对自如。

端着酒杯跟相熟的人问候一下，被拉着介绍给陌生人的时候客套一番，一圈招呼打下来后，樱井翔就晃悠到了二楼。

一楼大厅里是Alpha和男人们的世界，二楼则是母亲和孩子们的空间。走上楼梯，连空气中的味道都变了。

大厅中充满了各种各样带着攻击性的信息素，Alpha的本能让这些人不自觉地都或多或少地释放出一些来攀比，也不管这样会把空气搅合得混乱而刺鼻。良好的教养让樱井翔克制着尽量收敛自己的信息素，他以为这样是礼貌，一些人却觉得他是个怂货。

对此，樱井翔只是笑笑，他的信息素本来就不是非常有攻击性的味道，像是雨后的松树林，掺杂着燃烧松香的气味，闻起来就让人心情舒畅，但这并不代表，他是个好欺负的人，每一个这么想的，最终樱井翔都会让他们后悔不迭。

二楼是各种各样的花香和果香，其中还有一些Alpha的信息素味道，但这里除了母亲和孩子就是一些年轻人，还有几个跟樱井翔一样，受不了楼下味道逃上来的人。

果然如他所料，二楼最大的一个房间里，被布置得五彩缤纷，一大群小豆丁在一个年轻男孩的带领下，正在做游戏，每个孩子都兴高采烈，围着年轻人“哥哥，哥哥！”地叫。

年轻人梳着一头及肩的卷发，浓眉大眼，长得有点像欧洲混血，一笑就露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿，下巴上还长着一颗美人痣。

可真是个温柔的帅哥。樱井翔倚着门框看着房间里的热闹，有些出神地想着，只有他愿意陪着这些孩子玩。

“翔桑，这里这里！”热情的招呼声让樱井翔迅速回头，发现是自己大学同学兼好哥们妻夫木聪之后，他赶紧走了过去。

樱井翔也就没有看到，屋里的年轻人在听见“翔桑”这个称呼后，猛地看向门口，只看到了一个急匆匆的背影。年轻人怅然若失，呆愣了好半天，直到有一个孩子使劲扯着他穿在身上的圣诞老人衣服，他才回过了神。

来到妻夫木聪身边，被介绍着认识了好几个年轻人，樱井翔和他们聊了起来。

“对了，陪孩子玩的那个人是谁啊？”樱井翔突然想起来，随口问道。

“他啊，他是松本，专门负责带孩子的。”其中一个姓大前田的人告诉樱井翔，语气里满是不屑和轻视。

樱井翔皱了皱眉，却没有说什么。

“胜雄，你来了！”大前田看见一个年轻人，态度一百八十度大转弯，热情又殷勤，“我给你们介绍一下，这位是松本胜雄，松本株式会社未来的社长，今年才十九岁，就已经是一个年轻有为的Alpha了。”他这个语气，好像吹的是自己的牛逼。

“松本桑，初次见面，请多指教。”樱井翔与他握手，倒是没太在意。松本株式会社他知道，公司规模远远比不上樱井财团，不过听说这个公司在医药领域的浸淫很深，如果未来有机会，兴许可以合作。

不过话说回来，今天晚上认识的松本真是多，算上这个十九岁的继承人，已经是樱井翔被介绍的第五个松本了。陪孩子玩的那个也是松本，就是不知道他叫什么。

 

晚上九点后，孩子们就被各自的妈妈爸爸带回家了，剩下的父亲和母亲们开始进入今日聚会的正题。

樱井翔不欲在第一次正式的单独出场就急三火四的社交，失了深沉，他随意在餐台旁溜达着，不时将小块的甜点和水果捡到餐盘中，一会儿就吃光了一盘。

夹蛋糕的时候无意中的一抬头，他就穿过人群看见了坐在窗边的松本。

此时他已经脱下了那身有些可笑的圣诞老人服装，换上了一身深灰色的西装，白衬衫，紫色格子领带，手里端着一杯红酒，轻轻摇晃着，抿一口，看着窗外出神，像个忧郁的王子，又像是折了翼的天使。

咦？我为什么会这么想？

一晃神的功夫，樱井翔再向那个方向看去，松本已经不见了。

摇了摇头，他再次把注意力集中到了甜点上。

甜品和水果吃得有点撑，樱井翔在一楼走来走去消食，走到一个衣帽间门口，就听见了里面的对话声。

 

“喂！里面什么情况啊喂！”醉醺醺的声音在门外响起，衣帽间里的两个人同时紧张了起来。

“砰砰砰”的拍门声，“喂！什么玩意啊喂！”口齿不清的声音更大了。

趁着弟弟愣神的功夫，润扑上来抢夺抑制剂，衣帽间里一片混乱，“喂，住手，住手！你他妈快给我住手！”

拍门声还在继续，“喂！我进去了哦！喂！”

门口的醉鬼不依不饶，抑制剂掉在了地上，润抬手关上了灯，门把手已经被拧开了，弟弟来不及收走抑制剂了，只得恨恨道一声“你给我等着！”就从另一道门溜了。

松本润衣衫凌乱，领带被摘掉了，衬衫的扣子全部扯开，露出一大片雪白的肌肤，汗水打湿鬓角贴在耳旁，呼吸急促，满脸潮红，无力的瘫坐在地上。借着门外的灯光，樱井翔看到的就是这样一副景象。

因为发情而更加水润的大眼睛向上看去，无助又脆弱的神色让樱井翔的心没来由地一疼。

“你没事吧？”低沉的声音传入松本润的耳朵，让他一个激灵，躲开了那双带着关切的眼睛，一眼看见了掉在地板上的抑制剂注射器，松本爬过去把注射器拿在手里，移动的过程中，他就感觉到，后穴里又有液体流了出来，内裤后面已经彻底湿了，他现在祈祷着，千万别弄湿外裤，那样就太难堪了。

“我，我没事，谢谢，能，能请你出去吗？”松本润颤着声音说道，试着去旋开注射器针头的盖子，控制不住的汗水，控制不住的不断抖着的双手，让他试了几次都没有成功。越心急，越费力。

手里的注射器被拿走了，自己被抱入了一个充满红酒味道的怀中。尽管樱井翔衬衫上都是酒水，松本润还是能分辨出他信息素的味道，那么清新的松林气息，那么温暖的松香香味，这个味道，松本润一辈子都忘不了，无论分别了多少年。

他必须用尽所有残存的理智和力气，才能克制住自己不要轻举妄动，暴露自己的内心，他已经没有资格了。

将人抱在怀里，樱井翔拧开枕头盖子，拨开松本润后颈上黏着的汗湿的头发，将针头刺入他腺体附近的皮肤里，缓缓推入药液。

两个人都松了一口气，樱井翔拔出针头，将空了的注射器盖好盖子随手塞进了西装口袋，小心让松本靠着墙，安慰道，“已经没有问题了，松本桑，这件事情我不会告诉任何人，我先走了，你休息一下也早点回家吧。”

说完樱井翔就站起身，将衣帽间门拉开一条缝，看了看外面，确认没有人注意到这边，就闪身出去了，独留松本润一个人坐在黑暗中。

屈起膝盖，一条胳膊抱住，将头深深埋了进去，松本润将另一只胳膊塞进嘴里，死死将呜咽声堵住。

为什么？为什么翔君，我最不想让你看见的，就是我现在这个狼狈的样子啊。

 

——TBC


End file.
